


The Hero in the Red Onesie (JackieBoy-ManXReader)

by Luna_Chandler



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Chandler/pseuds/Luna_Chandler
Summary: it was a quiet night till you were attacked by two men, you were saved by a man in a red onesie and a floating green eyeball. who was that man?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet calm night, you were exhausted from work as you were walking back to your apartment. It's been a long day of your boss shouting at you to do this and that gaaah give you a break for once! Well, at least you had some help from your friend, Wilford Warfstash.

He's a weird character, always speaking in a weird but interesting accent, his clothing isn't too weird which a pale yellow button-up shirt was gray suspenders, a pink bow tie, and tan color pants, but the weirdest feature about this man was his pink mustache. One time he had his hair dyed pink but that was only for a short while maybe like a month or two? Then he dyes it back to his original dark brown hair. Anyways despite all that, he's a really nice gentleman, knows how to treat a lady right.

Anyways, you were wearing a black sheath dress that goes a bit above the knees but luckily doesn't show much when you bent over to pick something up, you were also wearing a white jacket that had three buttons, a black scarf, stockings, and black heels. You were carrying your suitcase that has some papers.

It was very quiet in the city, all you can hear are your heels clicking on the ground as you take each step. You were so tired that all you can think of it getting inside your apartment, throwing your heels off, take your clothes off and put on something comfy then go to bed. You were so distracted that you didn't notice someone was following you. You keep on walking till you felt two pairs of hands grab you. Before you could scream for help, a hand covers your mouth. You were dragged into an alleyway as you tried to beat your captors with your suitcase. you bit on of your captor's hands which made the man takes his hand off your mouth which give you a chance to scream "somebody help me!" you cried out, hoping some person was nearby to save you. You were slammed into a wall as you continue to struggle and cried for help, the two captor chuckle as they stare down at your shaking body.

Oh no, is this how your life going to end? Your body raped by these two perverts then most likely going to get kill. You figure you die old age as a crazy cat lady...

You continue to struggle as the man slowly reaches for the end of your dress till "stop right there you rapist!" a mysterious man yelled.

The two men took their eyes off of you and turn around. You glance over to see a man in some sort of red onesie with a red hood covering his head as some seafoam green hair was sticking out, he was wearing a blue mask, on his shoulder was some sort of glowing green eyeball with blue iris. The man's right eye was similar to the floating eyeballs.

The mysterious man was standing there like some superhero "never fear! JackieBoy-Man is here to save the day!" he yelled out. The two men burst out laughing, you gotta admit, he looks a bit ridiculous with that outfit on but looks kinda cute on him.... Too bad he's probably going to die soon. 

One guy holds you tightly so you wouldn't escape as the other one approaches the Jackieboy-Man, slowly taking a gun out as you watch, shaking. The man starts shooting at the man in the onesie, the man duck for cover as the floating eyeball follows him, hiding behind some trash cans. He hid there till the man ran out of bullets, that's when he came out and punch him in the face "like a boss!" Jackieboy-Man yelled as the man falls to the ground, unconscious. Wow now, that must of hurt. You were watching in somewhat amusement till you feel something cold and metal touching against the side of your head, you can guess it was a pistol. You gulp as you tried stood still but knowing death is near is making you shake. "Hold it there, hero wannabe," the man said, making Jackieboy-Man look at them.

You stood there helpless as you shake in your heels, staring at the strange man as your eyes say help me. A grin appeared on the hero's face which the man raises a brow, why is he grinning? That when that green eyeball from earlier slams into the man's hand, knocking the gun out of his hand. The man looked over where the gun landed before turning back to look at Jackieboy-man but only to get a knuckles sandwich to the face. The man lets go of you when punched in the face, falling backward and landing in a pile of trash, unconscious.

You were still shaking, the green-headed hero looks at you with a gentle smile. You can see his face a bit more clearly, he has the most beautiful baby blue eyes you ever were seen and that smile was so heartwarming it just makes you feel all warm inside.

You were so distracted by the hero's looks that the hero had to shake you gently to knock you out of your trance "miss.... Miss? Are you ok?" said Jackieboy-Man as he snaps his fingers in front of your face which you stared at him, blushing in embarrassment.

"Umm.... t-thank you sir.." you said, looking down as you were so embarrassed.

You could hear the hero chuckled "heh it's alright miss. A lot of women can't resist old Jackieboy here!" he said loudly, trying to flex his muscle as he was trying to show off, you looked up at him a bit and laugh a bit.

He smiled as he looked down at you. You smiled back at him, the floating eyeball floats next to jackieboy-man, nudging him as it makes some weird noises. "Heh shush Sammy" Jackieboy talked to the green eyeball, chuckling.

Wait he can understand it? As weird as it is, the green floating eyeball was quite cute.

You watched the two till you heard sirens, Jackieboy-man frowns a bit. "Aww the police are already here? Aww... I don't want to go so soooon" he whined like a little kid "I just met a pretty laaady" he looks a bit upset.

You blushed a bit, he's so cute as he was like a full grown man-child. "All well..." he took your hand and kiss it, making you blushed even more and your heart flutter "I guess until next time, ma'am" he said, looking up at you.

"Actually, my name is Y/N" you said.

"Well I hope to see you next time, Y/N~" with that, the man in the red onesie wall jumped to the top as the eyeball follow him. Once at the top, the police and ambulance drove up as well as some of the news crew. You stare up at the building where you last saw Jackieboy-man, you wonder who is that man behind the mask?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After what seems like yesterday but really been a week since that incident, all you can of is that heroic Jackboy-Man. All you can think of was those dreamy eyes and charming looks.

When the police and other people came to you to ask you some questions that night, you lied about some parts of him, well you lie about his looks and said you didn’t get a good look at him. Ever since then, this new hero been appearing on the news and his heroic actions.. Too bad the spotless killer is still on the loss….. This killer is a murderer who’s been killing its victims everywhere without leaving a trace. There are cameras everywhere in the city but this person somehow hacked to mess up the cameras during that time. His crimes appear on the news channel which is how you know. Just two weeks ago, you remember you walked by a crime scene while walking back to work and it was very close to where you live, it was scary to think the murderer was so close to where you live… you could be his next victim. You tried to forget about that and focus on work.

Of course, you were still thinking of Jackieboy-Man, just can’t get him out of your mind. You were drawing a picture of him, remembering that dashing face that saved your life.

You were broke out of your trance when you heard your boss shouting your name “miss L/N!”

You panicked a bit, almost knocking a couple of stuff off of your desk as you tried to look busy. You were not cool when people shouting at you. How long has he been in your office?! You looked up your boss “um.. Y-yes sir?” you said, feeling nervous even though you are one of your boss’s best workers other than Wilford

“I hired an assistant to help you with your work since you do have a lot of your plate” He said.

An assistant!? Oh, this is so great! You were happy that you can finally have someone to help you other than Wilford. It isn’t that Wilford is crazy or anything like that, in fact, he assisted to help you whenever you seem stressed, you just don’t wanna take part of his time of helping you with your work.

“R-really? An assistant? That’s great Mr. Caligor.” you said, smiling.

“Alright, Mr. McLoughlin, you can come in and meet miss L/N!” Mr. Caligor yelled as he turned his head out the door.

A guy walked in, he was wearing a business suit and wearing a flat hat. You studied the man’s face, it looks very familiar to a certain superhero but the only thing is Mr. Mcloughlin’s eyes are normal while JackieBoy-Man had this one eye that looked like the floating green eyes ball he had with him. You can’t tell if he does have green hair or not because of his hat, probably hiding most of his hair.

“Hi Miss L/N, My name is Mr. Mcloughlin but you can call me Sean. Nice to meet you” he said in an Irish accent, holding his hand out.

Yep, that’s Jackieboy-man alright, you remember his Irish accent and it sounds exactly like him! Just not as loud. You shake his hand, he had a very strong grip which kinda-ish explains how he knocked that guy unconscious so easily. “Nice to meet you too, Sean. you can call me Y/N.” you said.

He makes that heartwarming pearly white smile that just flutters your heart just like the first time you met him.

“Now I expected more things from you and taking less of Wilford's time. I hope you will enjoy working with Miss Y/N, Mr. Mcloughlin” said Mr. Cailgor.

“Oh I will, Mr. Caligor” Sean said, giving you a wink that Mr.Caligor won’t notice.

Wait a minute, does JackieBoy-Man remember you? You watch Mr.Caligor leaving your office. Ok Y/N, no more screwing around… even if there’s a REALLY hot guy in your office that most likely saved your life, you don’t wanna embarrassed in front of him somehow or something.

Later on that day, you were typing on your computer. You couldn't help but glance at Sean once in awhile, I mean you would if there's a REALLY attractive guy in your office, helping if your work. Well, you had your new hot assistant sort out some papers and files while you work on a paper. You have caught Sean eyeing on you a couple time, you both smile every time you both catch each other eyeing each other, even letting out a small laugh. 3.. 2..1 “Ms. Y/L” said the familiar weird accent voice. You look at the doorway to see Mr. Warfstache peeking his head out, he normally does this every day to remind you that it’s time for lunch.

“heh right on time again.” You stop what you were doing, close your laptop. A paper flies off of your desk and landed next to where Sean was at. Sean picked it up then he looks at the paper, he looks at it as a grin slowly appears on his face. You didn't notice till “oh Ms. Y/N~” you stop as you turn your head toward him, but in slight embarrassment, he holds up a drawing of “Jackieboy-Man” as he was grinning like an idiot. “know this fellow, laddie?”

A slight blush creeps up your face as your eyes wander off away from his eyes, rubbing the back of your neck “oh umm….. h-he’s ummm…. Just a made up character” he probably thinks you’re weird now.. great…

he chuckles at your answer, making you feel even more embarrassed. “You can explain, during lunch,” he said, chuckling, walking out of your office. Great… this is going to be a looooooooong lunch break...


End file.
